Stone Cold
by QuietReign
Summary: Heero has finally decided it is time. It is a poetry-fic. (The poem "Stone Cold" Is mine.)


STONE COLD  
  
~Disclaimer~ I am in tears because only the poem (and the story line) belongs to me.  
  
**************************************************  
~Author's Note~ Everyone has done a song-fic (self included) and now I am going to do a run off a poem I wrote called... the above title. *smiles playfully* Which is located somewhere in the list under :More Poetry Trowa, Heero and Duo. (just a side note:) This is what happens when I get five hours of sleep in between the 94 of playing in my stories and reading others that I was so happy to receive on my e-mail!  
Oh, the tragedies of my evil little mind!!! *wipes tears before going into hysterical, homicidal laughter*  
  
***************************************************  
Rating: Undecided (May not be appropriate for children under 12. Hmmm *scratches head* Let's just say that it is not graphic but also that graphics are contained in the eyes and mind of the beholder.  
Pairing: None really  
Warning: WARNING! Any Heero/Relena fans.... this may not be for you. Heero but not Relena fans... this is for you.... Relena but not Heero... this is NOT for you! But read it anyway if you dare... you might like it!  
  
~ verse of poetry  
[] Heero's thoughts  
{}Relena's thoughts  
  
****************************************************  
  
~Behind the eyes so gray, so cold  
There is a need I feel to hold  
The pain that lies deep within  
He doesn't know what I see in him~  
  
She watches him; his every move from the safe distance of her window. Not caring what others might say or think, she observes him in the hangar across the field. What would he say to her if he knew of her actions? If he knew that she watched him climbing in and out of his Mobil suit. This giant mass of metal called ZERO that she wished secretly was her body instead.  
But he never gave her a second look. He wasn't intrigued by her. He didn't desire her the way she did him. She was a bother to him.  
  
[What does she see in me? Does she not think that I know what she's doing? Why won't she just leave me alone?]  
"Duo... hand me a wrench will you?"  
"Sure thing, Heero... but why? I thought your repairs were done."  
"I have one more thing to take care of."  
  
~Pain consumes his inner thoughts  
But his heart he won't let get caught.  
Even the smallest of mistakes  
Will cost him more than allowed by fate.~  
  
Out into the open he walks from the safety of his hangar- the shelter for his Mobil suit. He is unrelenting in his actions.  
"Hey Heero! Where're ya goin? Yer Gundam's the other way!"  
Heero continues on his path, ignoring the words of the other pilot who somehow seems menacingly -younger- than himself.  
"Man! He just keeps on goin' without a second thought. Hmmm. What're ya up to, Heero?"  
  
[You want to watch my every move? Is that it, Miss "I want to rule the World"? Well... then you can watch this. Will you still desire me then?]  
  
Her eyes focus in on him as he approaches the gates. He sees her, she can feel it. The shadows do not conceal her burning desire. She doesn't move, she feels safe there. Safe from thee pain he hides behind.  
  
{Let me be the key to unlock the door, Heero. I will be the sun to melt the ice surrounding your heart. Come to me, Heero... I will set you free.}  
  
[What is it that you want from me? Do you think I need you hanging on to my every move? Do you think I _need_ you?]  
He stares up at her, seeing her silhouette standing in the darkness of the room above.  
"Here I am," he yells at her, enticing her to come out.  
  
~For me it is the beauty  
He has inside  
A beauty he never sees  
Refuses to hide.~  
  
{I love you Heero Yuy. Don't you know that? Can't you feel my desire for you? I'm burning for your touch on my body! You said you would kill me and yet I still live. Come and kill me, this wretched girl that you can't stand! You are so beautiful, Heero. Your heart is pure... let me help you unfold it.}  
  
[You don't know what you're asking. Every move I make, you wish I were making on you. Here I am. Isn't this what you wanted? I stand before you and yet you don't come out of hiding.]  
His knuckles are white now. The grip on the wrench cuts off circulation. His hand is numb.  
[You think you know what you want from me but you don't have a clue. I am going to kill you the way I should have done in the first place. You are not my weakness.]  
  
The sky closes up with thunder, clouds and lightning. The wrench becomes a weapon of war.  
She steps away from the window. He's coming for her. She can feel his need, his pain.  
  
~Eyes of stone, so soft  
So full of life's pain~  
  
A swift leap lands him on the balcony looking in at her. The doors are shut, the room is dark but she is there.  
"Here I am, Relena. I am going to kill you."  
  
~Will never blink  
Will never shut~  
  
"Then be swift, Heero."  
Rain begins to fall in small droplets at first. A light shower splashes him. He pulls open the door as the vacuum on the other side escapes. She stands across the room knowing full well of his intention. She is not safe.  
He steps up to her. A tear falls from her eye. Grabbing her hair from the nape of the neck, he yanks it; pulling her head back with brutal force.  
Another tear and a moan escape the confines of the fear she holds within.  
  
~Only knows the rain~  
  
In a harsh move he invades her mouth. Probing roughly with his tongue, tasting her desire for him. He pulls harder as he now stares into her eyes, releasing himself from giving what he knew was her dying wish.  
"Be swift Heero. Mercy knows rage not."  
A single blow with the wrench in his hand sends her falling in an endless chasm of darkness.  
Outside the rain is pounding hard on the cement. He stares at the rising puddles just beyond his view.  
  
~The stone cold rain.~  
  
And then at the body crumpled at his feet.  
"Do you love me now?" 


End file.
